Elastically or plastically highly extensible self-adhesive tapes which by stretching substantially in the bond plane (referred to as stripping) may be redetached without residue or destruction even from in some cases highly sensitive bond substrates, such as papers or coated woodchip wallpaper, for example, are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,312, DE 33 31 016, WO 92/11332, WO 92/11333, DE 42 22 849, WO 95/006691, DE 195 31 696, DE 196 26 870, DE 196 49 727, DE 196 49 728, DE 196 49 729 and DE 197 08 366. They are frequently employed in the form of adhesive tape strips having a preferably nonadhesive grip tab region from which the detachment process is initiated. Particular applications and embodiments of self adhesive tapes of this kind can be found, inter alia, in DE 42 33 872, WO 94/21157, DE 44 28 587, DE 44 31 914, WO 97/07172, DE 196 49 636 and WO 98/03601.
No convincing success has to date been achieved, however, by the use of polyurethane (PU) adhesives for such products. The reason for this is that, as described for example in DE 196 18 825 A1, adhesives exude though the poster paper, for example, when used in this way and are therefore unsuitable for consumer applications. Even the improved hydrophilic polyurethane gel composition of WO 97/43328 is unsuited to such applications. When bonded to paper and stored at 40° C. or 70° C., admittedly, there is only superficial exudation onto the paper, but after Solila irradiation (lamp: OSRAM, ULTRA VITALUX 300W/200-230V, E27) the adhesive undergoes a slight yellowish discoloration and then exudes through the paper.